<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>мертва душа by cassuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060953">мертва душа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassuss/pseuds/cassuss'>cassuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Supernatural Elements, angstyyy stuff, maybe? just maybe, you know theres no chance for fluff here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassuss/pseuds/cassuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>І не було нічого, лише холод, наче вона не людина більше.<br/>Легка й фантомна, неначе тінь.<br/>Ефемерне видіння.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>мертва душа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>оххх щось я розійшлася на контент останнім часом, але мама каже, що писати в стіл не можна, соу. цю штуку я зробила на літшколі ще рік (?) тому і  вона є таким собі анонсом повної історії чи типу того, але чомусь вийшла більш ангстовою, ніж потрібно, хаха. дай боже мені колись зробити основний текст, а поки шо маємо то маємо, як казали класики. <br/>марта в нас полька, до речі, конкректно тут це ніяк не впливає на історію, але просто хочу, щоб ви знали, хіхі.<br/>p.s. назву я вкрала в гоголя, бо можу.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Того літа було холодно.<br/>Після сотень метеликів сонячною весною кілька днів зливи здавалися запамороченням.<br/>Доводилося проводити час у дома в теплому ліжку, бо усі друзі поїхали і компанію могли скласти лише серіали.<br/>Спочатку було непогано. Тихий стукіт дощових краплин о підвіконня заспокоював, а гарячий чай і плед створювали атмосферу, але через три дні безвилазного валяння на дивані стало трохи нудно. <br/>Марта вже переробила усе: подивилася усі фільми та серіали зі списку бажань, прочитала книжку на сімсот сторінок та навіть спробувала приготувати вечерю, користуючись рецептом з інтернету, але після спаленої каструлі повернулася до поїдання чіпсів. <br/>Вчора намагалася подзвонити батькам, але зі слухавки очікувано чулися лише короткі гудки. Марта не здивувалася - навряд чи у Брісбені взагалі був зв'язок. <br/>Кілька днів взагалі не було звуків, лише абсолютна тиша пустої квартири. <br/>Аж доки не з’явилася вона.<br/>Вона приходила несподівано і лишалася зовсім ненадовго, наче ефемерне видіння чи сон у ранковій тиші, але завжди приносила з собою прохолоду.<br/>Іноді вони говорили, а часом просто сиділи мовчки, насолоджуючись компанією один одного.<br/>Вона ніколи не плакала, але любила посміятись, виблискуючи холодними зеленими очима. Їй подобалося слухати історії, що їй постійно розповідала Марта, схиливши голову набік і уважно слухаючи, але вона ніколи не говорила про себе. Напевно, таємниця.<br/>Вона завжди була поруч, щоб підтримати, чи то була розмова про батьків, чи порада щодо нової зачіски, яку Марта одного дня сама собі зробила за допомогою ножиць і креативності.<br/>З нею завжди було тепло, хоча й подарувати вона могла лише холод. Легка й фантомна, наче тінь, вона, здавалося, взагалі нічого не віддавала, лише забирала у дівчини її почуття, смакуючи ними, як амброзією.<br/>Тому Марта й не боялася. Як може щось їй нашкодити, якщо ніколи не насичує її своїм холодом, натомість крадучи з неї темні думки? Вона почувалася легкою, як туман у сутінках, не напружена жодною вагою людських переживань.<br/>Мама загинула уранці.<br/>Дзвінок від батька став несподіванкою, але від нього біло чутно лише кілька коротких слів. Голос його був пустим, без емоцій, крижаним, наче айсберг. Впала зі скелі. Розбилася. Похорону не буде, тіла нема. Він не повернеться.<br/>Марта не мала навіть цих слів, вона взагалі більше нічого не мала. Не було сліз чи страждань, лише холод у грудях, такий, що стискає легені своєю мертвою хваткою, виморожуючи серце і вкриваючи його товстою кригою.<br/>Вона прийшла майже одразу. Торкнулася плеча білосніжною рукою, опалила спину диханням.<br/>Але Марта не відчула того холоду, не відчула взагалі нічого. <br/>Поверни мені це – подумки просила вона – поверни. <br/>Не можу – чула відповідь – я нічого не маю. Та й ти тепер теж.<br/>Вона торкнулася її серця крізь тіло і схопила його, стискаючи крижаною рукою, і Марта відчула, так, як воно б’ється в останній агонії, пульсуючи, розганяло холод по венах, виштовхуючи з неї останнє тепло.<br/>І не було нічого, лише холод, наче вона не людина більше.<br/>Легка й фантомна, неначе тінь.<br/>Ефемерне видіння.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>